nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkTree3/dumb nuclear throne character dump thing
basically, i'm gonna compile a bunch of random character ideas that i've thought of here. i semi-attempt to put balancing and effort into this stuff, but if you ahve any major/minor tweaks/suggestions, let me know. Div.Ide: large mech based off of character from overwatch, has a couple of different abilities Defense Matrix: active ability, for the cost of 20% of a random ammo reserve (including ones that you're not using) you can destroy most projectiles in front of you at a reverse-cone state (has some reach behind and to the sides of you near you, but then goes into a point after about 5-6 tiles), it destroys most projectiles almost immediately (it becomes more effective the closer a projectile is to you, if you use it while a bullet is right next to your face it'll evaporate near-instantly) but some (like throne balls) have to be in the area of effect for a little while for it to work properly. big dog missles will be hurt for 3 damage every second while in the area of effect. Stronger Than Flesh: larger size + hitbox size, slightly higher hp(maybe? this might be imbalanced), 10% slower move speed, armor. armor has a 60% chance to make the next thing that hits you have its damage halved (to the highest, for example, if a normal bullet does 3 damage, when it is halved it will do 2 damage) to a minimum of 1 damage. Contact damage has a 40% chance to be halved, while melee damage has a 70% chance to be halved. Ultramates: the most unoriginal name for anything ever Ultramate a (MAG.MA): Press q to shake the ground in front of you, causing enemies to be stunned and there to be a large area (giant crevice) that does DoT, this charges depending on how many kills you got and how much damage you did, kills charge it up by 2-10% every kill (smol enemies like maggots do 3, big shit like guardians charge 7-ish, bosses charge 10, etc) and doing 20 damage will charge it by 2%. the crevice itself has a low-ish attract rate (think approximately 60-70% of eyes' active without throne butt or anything) and dissipates after 15 seconds. most enemies won't fire projectiles while this is active (except bosses, large/tanky enemies, etc), all projectiles are destroyed upon activation. Ultramate b (ROCK.IT): Press e to fly a short-ish distance at a fast speed and smash into enemies for damage (40 damage that scales down depending on when in the flight you hit the enemy). this ability is on a 8 second cooldown, with no other downsides (change?) you can fly for 2 seconds at about the speed of a plant/extra feet plant or 40 tiles. you're constantly moving like frog, and if you stop moving it'll keep going. crashing into a wall (having the flight time end naturally or crashing into someone doesn't incur this downside) will have the timer extended to 10 seconds (for the next use only) and makes you stunned for 0.5 seconds. the character itself starts with 2 mounted guns (they take up 1 weapon slot) that do 2 damage per shot, but the projectile is invisible, travels super fast, and fires super fast at an automatic rate (think y.v. with 4hp or less stress and a machinegun), notes: perhaps make it do 3 damage as pop weapons deal 2 damage as well, maybe make the gun itself have a minishark-like chance to not consume ammo 15% of the time you fire it. with recycle gland and the minishark thing, have recycle gland have a 40% chance of giving you back bullets. perhaps 45%. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters